Officially Jane!
by ilovetaylorlautnerforever09
Summary: jane from the volturi is not as tough as you think ... and shes in love? who with - and will she ever get him? read & review !
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Right, lets look at this objectively. First of all, whats wrong with me? Well, my eyes are big. But thats a good thing, right? I'm quite short. My hair is long. Good things or bad things!?

Well, lets get this straight; I'm going on a date tonight. Yes, me. Jane. From the Volturi. But lets face it, if there's ever a time to get over Marcus its now he has a girlfriend. Who seems pretty permanent. Yes, she's gorgeous. Tall. Black hair. Long lashes. But she's a total idiot. In my eyes. Her name is _Vanessa. Vanessa for God's sake!_ She nowhere near deserves Marcus, who is, quite frankly, the fittest vampire I've seen in all my two-hundered and fifty three years. But anyway.

I must now think of Marcus right now. Vanessa has set me up with some brother of hers. So, she says his name is Oscar. He has blond hair. And thats all I got out of her before she started snogging Marcus's face off. Damn her. But enough about Vanessa and_ Marcus._ Tonight Jane is dating.

It was two hours later and after about three hundered hair pins being stuck in my head, eight or nine dresses ripped into shreds, and fourteen pairs of high-heels chucked in the bin, I was ready. Vanessa had insisted on dressing me up. She said Oscar's something special. In her stupid Italian accent. I was like "If you like him so much why don't you go out with him you Italian bimbo?" She just laughed and called me fiesty. Which disturbed me a bit. Anyway, I was finally ready and I got down the stairs and saw Marcus. He just kind of stared at me with his mouth open.

I met Oscar by the sea. We were meant to be going for a walk along the beach. All Vanessa's idea of course. It must be the way the Italian's do it. Anyway. Oscar was lovely. Nice hair and eyes and teeth and all that. A bit boring. And he had an English accent.

"Hello I'm Oscar." he introduced himself.

"I'm Jane." we shook hands and kindof began chatting about family and all that. I was halfway through going on about the rest of the Volturi when I saw Marcus. In my head, not really there. But still, it freaked me out. Then we kinda walked along in silence, and it was a bit boring ... until I suggested we had a swim! We splashed into the sea like a couple of... well you know, things. If there were any people there they probably thought we were drunk humans. Me and Oscar had a lot of fun in the sea. We came out soaking, but it didn't matter. I was finally having FUN. Me and Oscar are meeting again, tomorrow night. It will be a laugh. Oscar's great you know. Smart and attractive and fun and all that ...

But he's not Marcus. And it's Marcus that I've fallen in love with.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

I broke up with him. Oscar I mean. We had been seeing eachother for a month or so, but he just wasn't right. I was sad to see him go. He'd put some fun into my life. The others didn't approve of course. But I like being reckless. Its FUN. I'm meant to be the mean one, right? Jane with Pain-Power!! It was useful in battles but use_less _in my now non-existent love live. Sometimes I wonder ... living forever. Who wants it!?

Anyway. I was back to square one. The whole _Jane, Marcus, Vanessa _love triangle. What was the point!? Vanessa practically lived with us. Her and Marcus did everything together. And it bugged me. I was the one who used to hunt with Marcus. It was fun. The only alone time us two had. If I'd known this Italian leech would come along, I would have told Marcus sooner. That I love him of course.

"Jane. We're going hunting are you coming?" Vanessa and Marcus were in the doorway. What do they mean am I coming? Take – out with the love birds? Mmm but I'm soooo hungry!

"Yeah I'm coming." I announced. We ran together to the camping site where the humans always are. Vanessa and Marcus were giggling and flitting in front of eachother. I was left on the sidelines as usual. I was first to finish as well. I heard them saying "You can drink the blood first." "No, you first!" Grr they drive me crazy!

"Are you done yet?" I called. "Vanessa, Marcus?" It was all quiet. I narrowed my eyes and followed their scent, which lead to three vampires standing in a circle. One was Vanessa. One was Marcus. Another was a tall blond vampire I didn't recognise.

"You are hunting on my land." he hissed. I looked at him and sent a shock of pain his way. He crumpled to the floor.

"What is your name?" I asked him curtly. Idiot! What did he mean, HIS land? We have been hunting here for centuries!

"Karl." He panted, straightening up. "Karl. And yours?" Why are you bothered, weirdo!? I glanced at Vanessa and Marcus, who were smiling at me. Right...

"Jane." I found myself telling him. "And we always hunt here."

"Well Jane," he winked, "How about we meet up tonight, just the two of us? By the old clock tower at 10? I'd love to get to know you better." he smiled and turned to Marcus and Vanessa. "Nice knowing you. See you tonight Jane." And he turned and ran off back into the forrest. I turned to Vanessa and Marcus, bewielded. Vanessa laughed.

"He obviously likes our Jane!" She giggled. Marcus looked slightly and shock, and if I didn't know any better, a bit angry. "Lets go." he said stonily, not meeting my eye. What is wrong with boys!?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I told myself not to go tonight. To see this Karl vampire. If I did go, it was not because I was – _attracted to him – _as Vanessa had smirked. It was to kill him. He was annoying. Even if he was kind of beautiful, and his hair rippled in the wind and his eyes glittered like rubies ... NO. I was NOT interested. 100% NOT. Even so, I decided to make a little effort. I wore my black dress and let Vanessa do my hair, with Marcus skulking in the corner. Honestly, he'd been in a mood ever since we got back! He was just jealous. Huh!

It was ten past ten when I got to the clock tower. Karl was already there. He smiled when he saw me. "Hi Jane." And kissed me on the cheek!

"Woah!" I'd said. "I just came to kill you okay?" He'd laughed then. "You won't! Race you to the beach."

It had ended up being a great night out. Karl was eighteen when bitten, and is now 56 years old. He used to have blue eyes. He comes from Spain. He ... okay I'll stop there! But basically, he's great. Funny and laid-back and cool. That first date was a week ago. I took him to meet my family yesterday – well. That didn't go so well.

Aro first introduced himself, then realized Karl didn't have a gift and quickly left. Caius was polite enough, as was Demetri, Felix and Heidi. But Marcus – UGH. He first smirked a him for not having a gift, then introduced himself as MARCUS, this is my girlfriend VANESSA. Me and Jane used to well **cough**. I can't believe him! Me and him never used to **cough**! And by **cough** I'm sure he meant date. Well I'll have you know, Marcus and me have NEVER gone out. He was with Didyme until fifty years ago!! Didyme used to be one of my greatest friends until she married Marcus. She knew I liked him – wait LOVED him! But that doesn't matter. I don't any more. I don't love anyone. Except maybe Karl ...

"I just feel like I deserve to be happy!" I explained to Chelsea as we hunted that night. "Of course you do." Chelsea said warmly. "We all do. And I'm so happy you're over Marcus. He's happy with Vanessa and you're happy with Karl!"

"Hmm. He didn't look very happy last night meeting Karl." I pointed out as we stopped suddenly to find a scent.

"That's true." Chelsea agreed. "Hey, there's a load of humans over there." She pointed North and we continued running. "You know how Marcus is." She smiled, "takes a while to adjust to new people! And if I didn't know any better, he is a tad jealous."

"What!?" I said, shocked. "Mm, definetley." Chelsea muttured. "He was so grumpy. I think he might like you." She jumped out and attacked the nearest human. And as we ate our way through five delicious humans that night, I couldn't help but feel a little smug. Jane was on demand people!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

So. Its been about a month and a half now and me and Karl are getting pretty intimate and serious. That thought scares me a bit. Not because I don't want to settle down or anything – at two hundered and fifty six I SHOULD be settling down!- but because its my last chance. With Marcus. I'm so confused! I love him but I love Karl too. And Marcus is happy with Vanessa (or Van-essence as me, Demetri and Alec call her!), and Karl loves me. So its pretty obvious who I'm going to choose. Karl is funny and kind and calm. Marcus is angry and jealous and moody. Well latley he has been anyway. Every time I see him he's sulking! Van-essence is getting annoyed, I can tell. She rolls her eyes a lot and sighs and she's barely with him anymore. She's with her brother and sisters a lot now. Marcus doesn't offer to go with her.

"Jane can I talk to you?" Its Demetri. "Somethings happened. Its Marcus." Fear immidently overwhelmed me. Marcus Marcus please be okay ..."Him and Vanessa have broken up."

"What!?" I said, oustounded. "What do you mean broken up? I thought they were pretty serious."

"So did I," Demetri muttured. "But she doesn't want to be in the Volturi anymore. She's left." I rolled my eyes. Good riddance that Italian twerp! I thanked Demetri for the information and left, meaning to hunt, but ended up at the beach where me and Karl usually go. Where me and Oscar went. It seemed forever ago now. I was sitting thinking when I picked up Van-essence's scent. I thought she'd gone already! Curious, I followed it right up to the pier. It was crowded and noisy; tacky rollercoasters and dodgems and all sort of human entertainment. Blazing, bright lights were everywhere, and I pushed along the crowd to find Vanessa. I eventually came across a big wheel and stopped. Coming down in a rickety metal cart was Van-esscence, laughing. And she wasn't alone. Some dark-skinned, young male vampire was with her. They stopped lower in the stupid human contraption and huddled closer. Van-esscence!!

"They could just be friends." I told myself. "Friends going out for a fun night ..." But what came next disagreed. They kissed.


	5. Chapter 5

Right. I'm going to tell Marcus. Yes I _know_ its none of my buisness, and they're not even together anymore. But I owe it to Van-esscence, that little ...

Anyway.

It was the perfect opportunity when we went hunting. Alec had come with us, but parted ways after an awkward silence. It was just me and Marcus. Finally. There was something in the air – magical. And I knew I had to tell him. We were running and had just reached a wide river, when I touched his arm and stopped; he did the same. My brain was fuzzy and I didn't know where to start.

"We need to talk," I said eventually. Marcus nodded, and we sat on an old, discarded picnic bench. "I went to the fair a few nights ago," I told him. "After I'd broken up with Karl." Word got round, and I knew he had known about me and Karl splitting up by now. "And ... I saw Vanessa. She was with someone else." I said very quickly. "I don't know how long they've been together but ..."

"She was cheating on me." Marcus told me colourlessly. "For a while. Thats why we broke up." Aaah that would explain things. I didn't really know what else to say.

"It doesn't matter." Marcus mumbled suddenly, "Because I never really loved her, not like I loved someone else."

"Didyme," I nodded. Didyme had died somewhat fifty years ago. Dark skinned, beautiful, but totally stupid. Got herself in a lot of trouble, mingling with humans. Aro had no choice but to put an end to it.

Marcus smiled sadly. "I did love Didyme," he agreed. "And I always will remember her. But now there's someone else." Oh great. Womanizer. "Its you, Jane." he said. I take it back! He came closer and I smiled at him. "I've always loved you Jane."

"I love you too." It was SO romantic. He brushed my hair back and leaned in to kiss me.

"HEY!" I turned and sniffed. A vampire scent. Vanessa!

"Marcus," she said sweetly. "I love you. More than Jane. More than you could ever imagine. I am more sorry than this world. And I want you back."

WHAT!!?

**MARCUS'S P.O.V**

I stared at Vanessa icily. Sure she was beautiful. But she cheated on me! Jane growled beside me.

"." she hissed at Vanessa. Vanessa narrowed her eyes at Jane. "You don't scare me," she told her. BIG MISTAKE.

**JANE'S P.O.V**

I snapped. I turned on the pain and she fell to the floor, screaming. And not just screams. She screamed Marcus's name.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I roared. "Lets finish this." I jumped at her, as her body shook and jutted everywhere, I sank my teeth into her stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Vanessa lay on the floor -dead.

"Woah, Jane." Marcus came over cautiously and grabbed my hand. "That was ..."

"Revenge," I said, pretty fired up still. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." I had. It was just me and Marcus now. Just like I've wanted for such a long time. My eyes went slightly fuzzy and my brain clogged up again; my mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. I'm such an idiot!!

"Jane?" Marcus said, sounding far away. I blinked and came back down to Earth.

"Sorry-so-soo-" I stuttered stupidly. Marcus laughed gently, then said-

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you." I couldn't help but smile this time. He got down one knee and a thrill of electricity ran through me.

"Jane, will you marry me?" OH. MY. GOD!

"Yes!!" I said breathlessly. Of course, yes! Was it even a question? Marcus smiled and the whole world lit up. His eyes shone. "Really?" he asked, beaming. I nodded shakily, and he reached inside his coat and pulled out a little velvet box.

"Wow, Marcus!" I squealed. He chuckled and opened it – a brilliant white light shone out. Inside was a perfect gold ring, with tiny heart-shapped rubies and diamonds studdied inside. He got up slowly and somehow I held out my hand (which was shaking, like the rest of me!) and he slid the ring onto my finger. It was a perfect fit. It shone from my wobbly hand and cast light all around us.

"Its – beautiful," I whispered hoarsley – my voice had somehow broke. Marcus smiled again and I couldn't help but smile with him. Still, after all this time, he was still the most gorgeous vampire I had ever met.

"Not as beautiful as you," Marcus said softly and my brain freezed. I wanted to hold this moment in time forever. Marcus slid his hand into mine and leaned in – we kissed and the whole world seemed to stop.

That was it. After a rollercoaster ride, I finally have my love, Marcus. Bumps and cracks in the road have popped up ( to put it nicely!), but we got their in the end. Jane has won the battle! I've never been one for slushy human fairy stories, but I can't find any other way to put this, so here goes ...

'And they all lived happily ever after. The End.'

**NOTE: THANK YOU to everyone who has followed Jane right through till the end - I hope you enjoyed my story, and if you're looking for another romance/humor/supernateral twilight story, check out WHO WANTS TO LIVE FOREVER?,(all about Rose leaving Emmett...) another of my stories. Anyways, thanks again. I'm considering doing another one-off story about the wedding - if you want that PLEASE review and tell me! otherwise theres no point. lol. Thanks Again, Love All My Followers!! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! G xx**


End file.
